Love Me,Always
by writingisme13
Summary: When love meets all obstacle how will it survive? What will love do when meet with Werewolves,Death and revenge. Will it make it through transformations that will separate two lovers because of century long battles.
1. Chapter 1

OK. So what do you do when your boyfriend tells you that every time he turns into a **WEREWOLF** his pants 'disappear' and that's why he shows up at your house at all hours of the night.  
Well I shoved him out the window then ran out of my house and went straight to Anika's house.  
She's my best friend AND also the person who hooked me up with Quil,my boyfriend who belongs in a straight jacket.  
Anika was still in her uniform when I got there;she works at the dinner here in Forks. We both do actually,thanks to her.  
"Whoo, Vi,do you know what time it is?"i ignored her question and continued with my mission.  
"did you know Quil was a complete nut case when you set me up with him?" Anika's eyes grew to the size of a melon.  
"WHAT!" she screeched.  
"God,Ani,calm down! I'm the one mad here not you."  
" No, girl,I'm just as mad as you are! I'm gonna kill Embry! He told me he would protect you. That if you two clicked you'd be happy forever,just like us." Ani started her signature babbling.  
"well he was wrong, because I'm not staying with a psychopath."this drew her out her haze.  
She stopped and grabbed my shoulders with a grip harder then I've ever felt.  
"what exactly did he do to you?"Her voice was more serious then I've ever heard.  
"Ani,whats wrong?" now she ignored my question. I could feel her nails digging into my shoulders.  
"WHAT DID HE DO?"  
I shook my head,tears rolling down my cheeks." Nothing. He didn't DO anything."  
"oh sweetie," Ani drew me in finally seeing the tears peaking out from under my bang-covered eyes."what happened then?"her voice was soothing mature. It was funny that we were only days apart.  
"he said he was a werewolf." I whispered into her shoulder. Ani was almost a foot taller then me.  
"oh." her hand stopped stroking my hair.  
" Ani?" I looked at her. She looked determined.  
" his not crazy,Violet."  
"what?," I looked at her incredibly.  
" he and embry are wolves."  
"you can't be serious,Ani! He's crazy. It's not scientifically possible!"  
"Vi,ive seen it." I jerked away from her.  
" what do you mean."i watched as she looked at me apologetically, as if she was sorry for ME!  
"Vi-," she reached out for me.  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled and back away from her. I ran from her and into the trees behind it .Anika lived with her parents in a little house that has surrounded by trees;id only been in them a few times in the days so going in there was a big risk. But I choose to ignore it and deal with the consequences later. For now all i want was to get away from all these crazy people.  
I ran as fast as I could until I realized I didn't know where I was or how to get back. So I slowed to a walk.  
And that's when I heard the crash. I whipped around to find a giant wolf standing about 3 feet from me. I broke into a run again.  
I didn't make it 2 feet because I tripped on something and hit myself on the head.  
I soon feel into a black void.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in a world of light. The only color that I could see was white. White walls, white blanket. Black leather jacket.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. The old leather jacket that used to bring me so much comfort,now brought me more fear then anything I'd ever feared  
My love now had become my biggest fear.  
I watched his even breathing and found he was asleep. I took advantage of this and reached for the remote the way I'd done a million times before...  
"dont. Vi. I'm not here to hurt you. And if I had wanted to,wont i have already done so?" his eyes were still closed put now I could see where my mistake had been: when Quil slept he looked peaceful;right now he looked anything but.  
"then why are you here?" I asked,my voice hoarse. I cleared it in hopes of sounding more confident.  
" because I love you." I looked at him in disbelief. After everything he'd done he still thought he could lie to me like nothing and I'd believe him?  
" how dare you!" I yelled and reached for the remote anew. I had my fingers poised to call to press for help when he caught my wrist.  
My fingers trailed down my arm to my wrist then zipped back to the sit where he'd been.  
The distance was much to great for him to have crossed in the matter of seconds he had.  
"how...?" my question trailed off as I looked into those brown eyes of his. The eyes that I'd dreambt about so many times...  
" That's what I've been trying to explain." he said his hand sliding into mine, our fingers intertwining.  
" But it doesn't make sense!"Tears were slipping down my cheeks again.  
"Shhh. don't overwork yourself." He put his finger to my lips and leaned in gave me a kiss so sweet it was like nothing imaginable.  
I was still trying to explain it to myself when my door popped open. I think. My head was spinning so much I barely know what has happening,but anyways all of a sudden our sweet moment was spoiled by the sound Anika infamous screech.  
"Ohmigod! I did not mean to interrupt." she says bouncing out of the door again.  
"ani, get your butt back here."I whisper. I didn't know if she heard me until she waltzed in with Embry.  
Anika wear the only expression she was able to wear when she was near Embry.  
Ani looked completely blissed out,happier then starved child in a over stocked kitchen.  
I always wondered if I looked the same around Quil .I always felt (and thought) that my brain was still working when I was around him so hoped I actually looked normalish around him. But whos to say?  
"Embry." Quil nodded to his friend.  
"Quil." the two of them weren't as playful as Anika and I.  
Ani launched into my open arms.  
" why did you go into the forest you idiot! Your lucky Jake was patrolling!"  
"Wait, Jake was out there? I didn't see him. I just saw this huge wolf...," my statement was lost as it all began to click." you don't mean...?" I watched as they each nodded.  
"so your telling me that the three of you are giant bear like wolves?"  
I had adopted a joking tone even though it didn't make it to the rest of me.  
"well honey there's a few more of us. Do you remember that councile meeting we went to? Well everyone there was a wolf."Quil said massaging my hand in his.  
I did a quick count. 9.  
"you can't be serious. That's 9!"  
I watched the amusement pass on both Quil and Embrys faces.  
"10 , was sick at home that day."Quil replied to my confused expression.  
"i..." I couldn't even form the words.  
"I know,sweetie, it's alot but there's one more thing."  
I tightened my jaw waiting for the next big blow.  
"the reason that I was so keyed up about getting you and Quil here," Embry said.  
"Is because us wolves at any given time was a 1 in 100 chance of meeting the girl, or guy in Leah's case,basically of his dreams." Embry's lips turned up in a slight smile. I looked up at Quil. He whipped his hair, that had grown shaggy, out  
his eyes. Those precious eyes...  
"what Embry means is I'm yours forever. No matter what you need."  
I smiled at him. And he at me.  
"well I'm good with that" I replied with a blush.  
The rest of the afternoon went slowly. Quil and Embanika(embry and  
anika) let soon there after so I was alone with the nurses.

My parents showed up at 5 to sign the release and drive me home.  
Too bad I never made it there.


	3. Chapter 3

Anika POV

"Do you remember how we meet?" Embry asked as he drove me home.  
"Of course." I said with a signature eye roll.  
He laughed as he always does.  
" I love you." he said between laughs.  
" I know" I said laughing too.  
" You were so cute that night in that purple dress." he continued, his laughs dying.  
"I hated that dress. I only wore it because Violet made me." I said with a pout, remembering the hideous purple bunch of rags.  
The dress had a bow right smack in the middle of the dress and a scooped neck line that did nothing for my figure.  
I really did wish I'd gone with the glittery pink one I'd wanted but Vi had liked this one . At least I got Embry that day...  
"its funny that we feel in love at the same time while Quil had to wait months after that to meet Violet properly." the look on Embry's face was pure agony.  
I saw this face every time we spoke of that night.  
It may have been the best night of our lives, but for Quil it was one of the most agonizing.  
Which may (or not,probably not) be my fault. Maybe if I'd done a better job of convincing her to go with me to the carnival she would've meet Quil sooner...  
"Vi,please? I have the pink dress and you get the purple one." I said with my head popping out of the purple dress.  
"No,this is your day" Violet replied with a ruffle of my hair. I smoothed it out.  
I checked my makeup once more. I watched the silver shimmer as my lids flutter. My lashes,long and luxurious, by nature seemed surreal with the mascara, my lips plum and pink were Ready.  
"OK, have it your way,but you remember I told you it would be fun." I wagged my finger at her, my eyes holding a stern glare.  
We laughed and in came Mrs. Zamboni to shoo her out.  
Zamboni was built with a long model body,exemplary for what she did. Zamboni was the leader (and former champion) to most of the beauty pageants.  
If only I hadn't spent all the time looking at myself maybe I'd be with them now, eating something at the dinner...  
"it kills me that they were so close though." the look in Embry eyes was something that both killed me and made me love him more. Of course I knew Embry had felt first hand it through there wolf telepathy thing but it still impressed me that he had the had the compassion to feel bad. Guilty even.  
"Yeah to think if only you hadn't gotten hungry right before I came out, we'd probably be driving away from the dinner not the hospital." "Yeah." he said with a solemn nod.

"Oh honey!" My mom yelled as I climbed out of Embry's sliver jeep.  
"Mom? What's wrong?! Did something happen?!" I ask hysterically as I watch my moms tears rushing down her cheeks.  
" Go inside your father will explain." I nodded dazzled. Mom never has dad break news unless it's really important. Or bad as it usually turns out.  
Embry follows me like a shadow instead of by my side as he usually does.  
Even Embry, whos only known my parents for a about 2 weeks, knows that somethings up.  
I walk in and find dad,my sister and brother all in the living room watching the news.  
My first impression was 'wow! My family all in one room!' then I saw the looks on there faces and realized this wasn't good.  
" Hospital security is checking all of there security cameras to see if there's any sigh of the missing girl. Her parents are offering a reward for anyone with any information. They are just begging for there little girls safe return. Channel 13 news. Now back to Carrie in the studio" A tall blonde said from in front of Mercy same hospital where Violet is staying.  
" Poor people," I say with a shake of my head, grabbing Embry's hand and giving it a squeeze." I don't know what i'd do if anyone I knew went missing." My family all just looked at me. I looked back in confusion.  
" Thank you Amy. The search for Violet Henric will continue. We will keep you informed. Now to sports with Andrew." the brunette that spoke seemed much to perky to be relaying such devastating information.  
"Thats funny that girl looks like Vi. And they share there name. And Vi's at Mercy too!" Now Em joined in on the staring contest.  
" What?" I yelled at all of them.  
"Violet's not at Mercy anymore,honey." Dad said flatly.  
Why wouldn't she be? I just saw her there, not even 2 hours ago. "What? Of course she is! we just saw her there!" I was growing hysterical. There were too many things saying that Violet was missing. But Quil wouldn't have allowed that. Unless...  
"No! Your all wrong! She's fine!" I sniffed tears were claiming my eyes.  
"The Henrics' called about an hour ago to see if Violet was here, Anika. I'm so sorry,sweetie." I watched the pity in my dad's eyes spread through out his face.  
"No.I don't believe is some sick joke. Or maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah that's it! I'm dreaming! " I laughed, it was a bubbly sound that mixed with my tears in a wet sort of slurping noise.  
I let go of Embry's hand and ran for the stairs. I heard him all call out my name when I got half way but I ignored him and went straight for my room.  
I opened my door to the world of Anika. Population:1.  
The room looked like a world of pink unicorns and fairies;usually very comforting,but right now that world was unwelcoming.i went straight for my bed and hid in the swarm of pink pillows.  
I cried as I remembered meeting Violet in Kindergarten. Writing our names together; Swapping lunches.  
Back then things werent so complicated. I wish they were like that now.


	4. Chapter 4

Viloet POV

I could hear water dripping.

That meant one of two things; I was either under a waterfall or I was

near running water.  
It smelt like salt. Sea Salt perhaps?  
I opened my mouth quickly inhaling a breathe of air.  
Mountains.  
So I was still up north but was I still in Washington  
I mentally sighed and used my only remaining sense.  
By the footsteps there sounded to be about 2 people. Both light in  
weight. There foot fall had a sort of pattern, which I thought  
strange.  
I could hear the rumble of a male voice then a replying female.  
There was an eerie similarity.  
"Sister, you've done shall our departure take place?"  
the male spoke.  
They were brother and sister? Well they couldn't be much apart in  
age. Twins,perhaps.  
"soon,brother." she spoke her voice approaching.  
"must we play with our food,Jane? Aro wishes for her SAFE arrival  
immediately." The brother's voice was bored.  
" do you take me for a fool,Alec?"  
She'd spun around most likely to face 'Alec'.  
"No, of course not." He said sounding amused.  
"Well then leave me be." she replied, spinning on her heels and  
quickly approaching me again. With each of her steps a wave of agony would  
absorb me. By the time she reached me I was wailing in pain.

Anika POV

"You can't stay in there forever!" my mom yelled from the other side  
of the door.  
I ignored her and instead watched Embry as he climbed through the window.  
We silently listened to her walk down the stairs and down the hall.  
"You knows she's right,"Embry said pulling out my uniform.  
I stood so he won't finish building my outfit. i didnt need him going through my underwear drawer.  
"It just doesn't make sense to me!How could anyone have gotten past Quil?"  
I'd pondered this all night. I'd come up with only one way that  
they could've gotten past him, but even that didn't make sense.  
I'd figured the only way would've been by knocking him out.  
But that didn't really make do you knock out a guy that is  
stronger then any metal that was been created, harder then the earth  
itself and almost completely absorbed by hate whenever anyone  
threatened his girlfriend?  
Now how did one do that?  
Embry sighed. "Quil wasn't there," His head was hung as if he had  
been the culprit.  
"what do you mean?" I asked in a hiss.  
"Sam sent him home. Can't disagree with the boss. Jake agreed so he  
really had to." he shook his head.  
"Why?!"  
"Because even we can't go without sleep and food."  
The pain in Embry's eyes showed once more that he knew Quil had  
beaten himself for this.  
I nodded.  
"Your right. Work would be good for me." I say grabbing my clothes  
and towel starting toward the bathroom.  
I heard Embry huff, then come up behind me and pull me into a long  
goodbye kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Anika POV

I arrived at work with a minute to a spear. Not like anyone cared; no one had expected me,so they'd asked someone else to come in.  
My usual tables were empty, except for one.  
The only person who never missed a day. Mr. Zayn Malik  
His a regular, who if I've read him correctly, has a crush on me.  
I sigh in and walk sluggishly over to him.  
"Hi, I'm Anika. Would you like to try our Curly Fries combo today?" I ask,my voice lacking it's usual enthusiasm.  
He chuckles. " Do they force you to read that every time?" He shakes his head." so what's got you down, Lemon Frown?" he asked cracking a handsome smile.  
" You can't be serious. Don't you own a TV? Or watch the news, or read the paper? And who says Lemon Frown?!" I ask, my voice raised.  
"whoo. Calm down, A,"he says palms up. " I just got back from a hiking trip this morning,and your the first person who's said anything. Why don't you put on the news?" he suggests,waving his hand toward the tv on the other side of the almost empty dinner.  
"Sure. Are you gonna order something?" I say as I grab the remote from the counter beside him.  
"Yeah, want to share something? You pick." he said, handing me his menu. I scribble down an order of fries and a lemonade as I put on the news.  
I went and placed the order and was back in minutes.  
I arrived just in time to hear 'they'd found that the cameras had caught a man and a women driving away after snatching young Violet.'  
I looked up at the screen and nearly screamed.  
The plate slipped out of my hand and on to the floor.  
I ran for my jacket and was in my car driving to Em's before anyone even knew what had happened.

I pounded on Em's door until he answered.  
" I thought you were at work!" he said, as he hugged me. He smelled like a meadow. So calming.  
" I was but then I saw the news and Alec was there and-"I was crying again, but that's not what stopped me.  
"Alec was where?" Embry said pulling me closer, i could hear the alarm in his voice.  
" The news. At Mercy. With Vi." He sighed in relief and pulled to the small tv in his living room/ bedroom.  
We sat on the love seat and I allowed him to watch the video in silence. I sat there and watched my ex-boyfriend and his twin sister drag away my best friend...

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: OK, so i know my writing style is suckish and confusing as well as my grammar but once you get past that i promise the story is good. Please i beg you to read farther as well as view. Thanks for making this far!


	6. Chapter 6

Embry's mom had left for work early this morning,so we were alone. I watched as he ran around his house.

Em answered more phone calls then I thought should be possible. He was switching between my cell,his cell and his home phone. He'd spent alot of time yelling.  
I've never seen Embry yell, so everytime his voice rose I skrank.  
By the time Em flopped down on the couch beside me, I'd already changed rooms three times because he'd scaried me so much. The last two times I hadn't even been in the room, that's how loud he was.  
"I'm sorry." He said after a deep sigh.  
"For what?" I said resting my head on my now-calm-boyfriend's shoulder.  
" For scaring you." He said kissing my neck.  
"Its not your fault." I said, my eyes closed,enjoying having my Embry back.  
"Maybe. Maybe not, but I still did and for that I am sorry." He said, nibbling playfully at my neck.  
"Apologize Accepcted," I sigh, bring his lips to mine.  
At some point inbetween grabbing his head and bring it to mine, I looked out the window. What I saw there scared me senseless.  
I jumped up and away from Embry, who ended up kissing the couch cushion. I would've laughed, had I not been running to the window.  
"I saw him!" I whispered to Embry who'd made it over here faster then I had.  
"Who?" he said scanning the wooded area before us.  
"Alec, but his gone."i said, hidding behind Embry.  
"I'm sorry.I wasn't thinking I shouldve-"  
I put my finger to his lips as tears slip down my cheecks  
" Shh. It's not your fault."  
Em smiled and tugged me over there to the couch.  
We talked until I finally feel asleep with my head leaned against him.  
I drembt of our first date together.  
Of being on stage and seeing him out in the crowd as I pranced across the stage.  
I remember hearing him cheering as they said that I was in second place; a place higher then I'd been last tournament.  
I remember wishing that Violet hadn't left early.I'd have loved to hear her yell.  
I'd run out and grabbed some cotton candy before I headed home.  
But when I got there, the guy in front of me got the last one.  
" You can't be serious!" I said throwing my hands up, wallet in the left.  
" Well hello to you too!" He said to me. I thought about how cute he was and my anger evaporated instantly.  
"I'm so sorry," I flashed a pageant winning smile. " I'm usually not this hostile! It's just I was in the pageant and didn't have anything to eat before, so now I'm STARVING and you just snagged the last cotton candy there." I said pointing at the pink blob floating in his hand. Throwing in a flip of my long brown hair, for good measure.  
" Well how 'bout this," he said rubbing his chin. " If I can hit all 5 of those pin," he said hinting toward the stand across from us. "You can have the prize AND the cotton candy." I smiled and knew I'd be well gifted today.  
"Deal."  
20 pins, and 3 sodas later I had a boyfriend, a giant panda and cotton candy.  
That night ended with finding a magical guy who I now knew a lot more then any guy I'd ever been with.  
The dream had taken me down memory lane only to bring me a nightmarish station.  
My dream ended at the same place the night did;my front porch.  
That night he'd kissed me before he left, but in my dream Embry's beautiful brown eyes were a murderous red...


	7. Chapter 7

Anika POV

I woke up screaming. I was damp with ,dreaming about your vampire exboyfriend is no picnic.  
" Anika,honey, what's wrong?" Ms. Call asked,popping her head out from the kitchen.  
"Um...nothing. Bad dream." I mumbled,rubbing at my eyes.  
"Oh, hon,I'm sorry! It's a good thing that I made some buffalo wings for you then!" she said with a large grin.  
My dream vanishes from my mind and only the fried goodness of wings absorbs it.  
My state of mind stayed clean like this until Em got home, 2 hours later.  
" Hey,Ka, want to go for a hike?" Em said after kissing his mother's check in greeting; He'd just gotten back from work so he still looked ruffled and fustrated. Very cute.  
" Yeah,'course,Em" I said sounding sure, but feeling the complete opposite.  
"Be back by sun down,I don't want either of you out there in those people are out there." the disgust in her voice was laced with concern.  
I smiled," I'll make sure of it." I winked at her over my shoulder as Embry pulled me toward the edge of the woods.  
Dread filled each of my steps, my stomuch was flipping by the time I reached the edge...  
Violet POV

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I yelled as the pain increased the same way it had been since I'd awoken.  
" Because it's fun." Jane said,running her finger along the line of my jaw.I shuddered.  
"Just like you little friend did with me," Alec whispered in my ear. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise.  
"Ani..." I whispered, before I could take it back.  
The twins laughed.  
" Cute nickname." Jane laughed, dropping the wall of pain.  
" If only cute,was the only thing she was." Alec replied, submerging me with his own gift; I now felt nothing, which almost seemed worse. Oh, Anika, what did you get me into?

Anika POV

"So your telling me, that I'm gonna have to be watched all the time because my EX-boyfriend is a freakin obsessive vampire?!" I objected.  
"I guess, I am." Embry said, with a half smile.  
"this isn't fun-" I began to say,as 3 police officer emerged from the trees around us.  
" Put your hands in the air," They yelled, there guns pointed at me.  
Embry jumped in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash.  
I heard the gun shots before I fully understood what was happening.  
I turned just in time to see Embry fall.


	8. Chapter 8

ANIKA

"Why did you run from us in the woods, , if you have nothing to hid?" The female officer asked as i stared down at my hands. They were covered in scrapes from running and pushing away tree branches.

"Because the last time I was shot at two very important people died." I said looking her in the eyes.

They became unfocused.

I was quickly transferred back to that day...

"Hey,babe, are you ready?" Daniel called up to me. I smiled, relieved to hear the love in his voice. I was really starting to like Daniel. Maybe even love him...

"Almost," i said as i grabbing my phone and lip gloss before running out of my room toward the stairs.

Just as i reached the stairwell, someone rang the door bell.

"I got it!" Daniel called to me.

"Hi, how can I-" Daniel began.

"Who is it,Dan?" I called down to him as i made my way down the stairs. I was confused by the pause.

"Anika." My stalker of an ex, Robert said as i appeared at the end of the stairwell.

"Robert," I said, my breathe catching as i took in the scene. Robert was holding Daniel at gun point.

Id specifically moved away here to get away from him. Robert had become obsessed with me. Ar first it was nice,getting attention from a guy a little older. He was a Senior and i was a freshmen. Hed spend lunch with me every day, bring me flowers, meet after class.

That was at first.

Soon thereafter he started following me. Threatening anyone who got close to me. Stationing himself outside my house when i wouldnt answer his calls.

So one day my parents and i took off. We moved to a small town in Maine and didnt tell anyone who didnt absoultely need to know.

I finally thought i was safe. I started a new life here.

That was a few months ago.

Now he was standing in my foyer.

"Why does this guy say hes your boyfriend?" Robert said,snapping me out of my daze. He pushed the gun closer Daniel's temple.

"Because he is." I said stepping closer to them.

I watched Robert relax as i moved closer. I moved closer, Daniel moved away. With each step we switched.

But then Robert realized what was happening and turned the gun back on Daniel. I jumped infront of him.

I most have moved to quickly because before i knew it the gun had gone off and Daniel was falling.

I turned around in what felt like slow motion. I watched in complete shock as blood began to release its self from the wound in Daniels chest.

Robert had always been a very precise mark from all his hunting trips with his dad.

I put my hands over Daniels heart the second I could force my body to move again.

"Please,Daniel, no. Dont leave me, please. I need you, please. I love you." I said through the sobs. Daniels breathing was raged and his body was starting to shut down.

Then I heard the click.

I turned slowly, expecting the gun to be pointed at me now.

But i was wrong.

I wasnt expecting this. I wasnt expecting him to have the gun turned on himself.

" Robert, No, dont do this." i began launching to my feet. Trying to stop him.

The same way i tried to help Daniel.

I could feel myself shaking.

Robert's eyes were sad. He looked at me for a long moment then closed his eyes.

"No!" i screamed the same second that he pulled the trigger.

I feel to my knees.

I may as well have pulled the trigger myself,

"Im sorry, ." The officer said, pulling me out of my horror filled memory. I wiped my eyes and tried to steady myself.

"Is there anything else? Or can i go?" i asked, shaking my cuffed left hand for emphasis.

"No, thank you for your time. Your free to go.' she said nodding to the guard, who unlocked me..

Embry POV

"Where you the night of Ms. Hendric's abduction?" The snide officer asked me.

"With Vi, Anika and Quil at Mercy hospital." I answered. I wondered if i could break these cuffs if i just tried...

"Yes, we have the visitors log saying you left a little while before she was abducted. Can anyone vouch for your where abouts?" He asked, accusation licking his every word.

"Yeah, Quil,Violet, Anika, Mr. and Mrs. ansari and ani's siblings." i pronounced. This cop was so stupid. Why would u kidnap my best friends girl, who was my girl's best friend? seriously!

" Does this Quil have a last name? " He asked dejected.

"Atera." i said with a sly grin.

They uncuffed me and let me go.

I went straight to see Anika. And caught the tall end of her interview.

When had she been shot at?

Violet

I spent the afternoon alone.

Until i heard the loud crash, signalling soemones arrival.

Then Jane arguing with someone near the front of wherever i was.

"Who do you think you are coming here?" she asked. I could feel that shift in the air meaning she was using her powers.

Nothing happened.

But then i heard her scream. A blood curdling scream.

Then she feel silent, and a thud on the floor indicted she was out.

"Well done. Shes in the back." Alec said, seconds later. There was footsteps approuching me. i didnt even struggle, because i was confused.

Alec cleared his throat.

"Master?" he said.

"Might be best if you knock me out as well," he proposed softly. Almost amused. huh.

"of course." he sounded embarreseed.

Once Alec had fallen the feet approuched. Now i began to struggle. Why did Alec want me for himself?

* * *

please pardon the long wait for those reading and any typos. review,please?


	9. Chapter 9

Anika  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?!" Embry yelled; Embry had never yelled  
at me. I could feel tears slipping down my cheecks.  
" I-" Embry's gained a firey haze.  
" You what? Spit it out Anika! Is there any other guys you haven't  
told me about? Or is a kid you've been hidding." I backed away form  
him. He moved forward.  
"I can't believe you'd accuse me of that. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe  
loving you was the stupidest thing I've ever done."  
I watched as the haze darkened. And though I didn't mean it and  
regreted it, I knew it was the only thing I could do.  
" You little sl-"  
I was already running down the drive,so I didnt have to hear the ut  
that was implied.  
I drove about half a mile before pulling over. I was crying rapidly  
and I couldn't see the road.  
I pulled out my pink bedazzled cell and pressed down the one.  
I knew Vi wasn't going to answer so I'd already alined a monologe.  
I nearly peed myself when the dial tones ended but the voicemail  
didn't pick up.  
All I could hear was screaming.  
"Vi,where are you? Come on Vi, give me SOMETHING!" I yelled as I  
listened closely to everything that was there.  
" They'll come for me. There's nothing you or Alec do about it!"  
Violet yelled.  
" Good girl, give me a where, babe. Come on." I whispered.  
There was a sharp laugh before the replie of a male voice, " How  
are they gonna find you when your hundreds of miles out in the  
Pacific?You've got a lot of faith,girl." He chuckled as he spoke.  
The call ended just as the chuckles did.  
Gotcha, I thought starting up the engine and began driving toward  
the police station.

Embry  
" You What?!" Jake yelled, his head spinning almost completely  
around in away that scared me.  
" I didn't mean to. I was really mad. I don't even know what come  
over me." I said,my head bent in shame.  
"Oh." Jacob's face fell.  
"'oh'what?" I asked,knowing no good ever comes from THAT face.  
" We need to go see Sam." he gave me a once over then  
annoced,"Now." And so we went.  
I didn't know why but I followded him as I always do.

" Where are we?" I asked my hands pressed against the glass of the  
fancy yacht in which I was being held captuive. Ironic really,that  
I've always wanted to be on a yacht but now that I was I wanted off  
more then I wanted to live and breathe.  
"Some where near the middle of Calfiornia. " Said my captive.  
" Why don't you have me tied up like Alec and Jane?" I asked  
taking a seat nexted to the lean Italian dude who was holding me here.  
" Miss Jane is the one who wanted you that way. Mr. Alec feels  
it would be better of you were comfortable because he is gifting you  
with an oppurtunity here, the way no one gave him."  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking into his blood-red eyes.  
The color had frieghtened me in the beganing but they'd began to grow  
on me.  
" ,like I, was not given a chose to turn. Or so I  
understand. Mr. Alec is a very mysterious man," he said with a  
chuckle.  
Right as he had began to laugh a loud crash came from above.


	10. Chapter 10

Embry  
" I don't understand." I said rubbing my temples.  
" When you,Quil,Karen and Clare were in that car accident, do you remember all the pain you went through and being sick for weeks?" Jacob asked, his face filled with a mixture of sympathy,fear and seriousness.  
"Of course." I said, with my eyes closed as I try and bury the memories the same way I did Karen.  
" That's what's caused this. That's why you two are so drawn to each other. It's something in the brain that changes when one witness a death of someone they care for deeply. For you it was the same as when Anika witnessed 2 deaths because you felt that much for Karen. That's why hearing her say that she was nearly killed and never told you made you reach like that. It was an emotional in balance." Sam explained.  
" Which basically means there was no one at fault here. You both need help and you'll only get that by being open with each other." Emily said walking in with a plate of fresh sugar cookies.  
I let out a great sigh, " It is my fault."  
"No its-" Jake began to say, the cookie in his hand forgotten  
" There's something I never said about that night."  
I waited till I saw they all were ready to hear me out.  
" I'd worked a double shift that day and Sam had called a meeting the night before so I was beat but I'd promised Quil, I'd take him up to Seattle so he could get Clare a gift for her birthday, Karen wanted to go so we went. I guess I started to drift off on the way back because before I knew it, there was 16 wheeler coming at us. I heard Karen scream and Quil yell something but all I could do was stare at the headlights. I couldn't figure out how to make my hands turn the doctor told me I went into shock, that it wasn't my fault but I can't stop blaming myself. If I hadn't taken the second shift, or if I'd asked Karen to drive or if I'd even just told Quil that I was too tired, he wouldve understood and we couldve gone the next day. They'd still be here if it weren't for me." My voice had softened to a whisper and hot tears were slipping from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away but there was no use;The tears were coming to fast.  
" It's still not your fault, Em. It could've happened to anyone of us." Sam tried to console.  
"No it couldn't've. You guys are responsible with your action. Me, well I just kinda go through the motions. There's no point in this. Thanks, guys but I gotta go." I said pushing away from the wodden table and making it to the door before any of them could object.  
~~~~~~Anika~~~~~  
" Can you be more specific, Miss Ansari?" I squinted at Officer Mercado.  
"Believe me, if I had anything else you'd know."  
Mercado snorted, " Well there's not much we can do with this. All we can do is pin point where Violet's phone is but her phone may have already turned off or her captures couldve tossed it. And they may not actually be in the Pacific so-"  
"So basically I wasted your time. Yeah I get. I'm leaving" I said pushing away from the desk where I'd sat to report to Mercado."  
Mercado stared wide eyed at me as I fled.  
" I guess I'll be taking matters into my own hands then."  
¶¶¶¶¶Violet¶¶¶¶  
"No!" I screamed, as the masked man pulled me away from the man who had been my capture. " Ricardo!" I screamed;Id learned the Italin man had a handsome name to match.  
All that came from floating body was a moan. I watched his eyes widen and his lips curve into a scream but it never made it out...


	11. Chapter 11

I pinched my nose in hopes of finding relief from the agonizing headache I was getting from all of this scheming.  
I gave up after a few moments, having gained nothing.  
With a sigh I retraced what I'd decided upon; there was only two options: Either I find Quil or I find Alec.  
Neither of which sounded like fun.  
But finding Quil could mean finding Embry and I wasn't up for that right now.  
So I decided on the second option.  
I scrolled through my cell until I found the only number not labeled.  
{{{{{{{{{{Violet{{{{{{{{{  
I closed my eyes trying not think of how Ricardo had looked those last few seconds.  
I focused on the footsteps of my new capture and feel into a deep sleep before finding out anything...  
~~~~~Embry~~~~~  
I'd just began to pace around the clearing when I heard the most terrifying thing.  
My ears perked up and I immediately began to run toward the sound, hoping I hadn't heard what I thought.  
I came to a halt under the coverage of a bush that laid beneath a large oak.  
" Alec!" I heard Anika, yell running into it's arms. My skin was crawling.  
"Anika." It replies in a soft sigh. Almost as if it had emotions! Oh, how laughable that was.  
" They took her, Lec" She said buried her face in his shoulder.  
"Who?Ani, calm down. Who took her? And who's her?" The monster ask, stroking her hair. I could feel the rile building in my mouth. Why was she letting it touch her?!  
"Violet. I don't know who, but someone took her." She sobbed.  
There was a look of reconciliation in his eyes. I watched as he grinned then made his grin transform into a look of compassion. That little-  
" You'll help me find her won't you?" She said, pulling away to see his face. I could imagine her battling those long lashes of hers at him. He looked slightly taken aback. Yeah, no man or creature in his case, in his right man can resist THAT look.  
"Of course." It said, smiling.  
Ani moved onto her tip toes...  
I let out a howl that could wake the dead, but it was too late. There lips had already meet. I turned and took off running to no where. I Transform back to my human form before anyone could try and figure out what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

EMBRY POV  
I slammed the door open to Quil's house. I knew his family isn't home, so I don't even try to be cautious.  
"QUIL!" I scream up the stairs as I stick my head in the fridge.  
I think about yelling for Quil again, but decided against it. I'd just shut the fridge, when I realized that the spot where I stood was too dark.  
I looked up and yelped. I forget sometimes how fierce he can look.  
" What do want, Embry." I could hear the pain in his voice.  
"Quil," My face must have softened, because Quil's eyes reflect only annoyance as it does anytime someone offers sympathy.  
"Don't," he says with a shake of his head. " what did you come here for?" I sigh, knowing there's only one way to revive my friend.  
"He's going to take her to Violet." I watch as light re-kindles in his eyes.  
" Take me. Now." He says with nothing more.  
~~~~~~Anika~~~~~  
" Are we there yet?" I ask for what may have been the 20th time since we got in the car. I was hoping to annoy Alec to death. Of perhaps back to life so I can kill him. "Almost.2 more minutes."He says without even a hint of strain.  
" Where are we going anyway?" I through in for good measure.  
"You'll see."He says with a chuckle.  
"I hate surprises." I say with a pout.  
" I know sweetie, but we're here now." He says with a gentle kiss to my cheek.  
He must have known it be his last because he sighed and put the car in park.  
{{{{{{{{Violet{{{{{{{{{  
I could hear the crush of gravel, then the popping of a metal door releasing. There was a gasp from 3 separate people, then 2 crashes onto the floor.  
"Vi?" I heard Anika's voice. At first I thought it was a hallucination, that I was imagining my best friend rather then accepting what was probably true;That I was being brought to my death.  
"Oh,Vi. I'm so sorry. We'll get you out of here." Anika said. I could feel a pressure leaving my wrist. I was really losing it.  
Then I heard another crash. One that I knew couldn't be a hallucination. There was a growl. Like that of a wolf. Or a werewolf.  
Anika screamed. There was a whimper and then another crash.  
" Quil." Anika said, in a relieved tone.  
There was a shift in the air, then my wrist both sprung free and the blind fold feel from my eyes. The first thing I saw was Quils beautiful brown eyes.  
"Quil," I whispered, my hand reaching for his face. He put his hand over my own.  
" Everythings ok. I'm here. We're here." He said in a soft soothing voice. That's the last thing I remember before the world feel dark. AGAIN. I was really starting to hate that.  
…8 days later...  
Having finally been released from the hospital, seemed like the perfect time to have a birthday party for Anika and I. And I was super excited, because even from my hospital bed I'd arranged a few things.  
I could hear Anikas scream as I walked into the room.  
" You didn't!" She said, releasing Embry for one of the few times in days.  
Embry and Anika had apparently had a fight, while I was held captive by her psycho-ex, but had made up almost instantly once everything was explained, of course.  
Embrika forever!  
" Yeah. They're all here. Your favorite is in the house just for you!" I say to her as we hug.  
As we break free, The group begins to sing. Then just as I planned, her crush of the group appears behind her and kisses her cheek. Anika breaks into a blush and nearly passes out.  
I watch as Embry purposely looks away.  
I laugh.  
Quil comes up behind me seconds later and wrapped me into a hug. I lean up and give him a kiss.  
This moment couldn't be anymore perfect, with Alec gone and everyone happy.

If only they knew, there perfect world was being watched by the source of their problems. Alec stood, at the window watching as the party goes moved around. It was laughable that they knew not of the danger that was solely inches below there feet...


	13. Chapter 13

Alec  
I laughed at how despicable these pesky mortals looked as they scampered around the room, trying to make an appearance in the eyes of the pitiful boys on the stage.  
They sang something about losing a girl. How pointless! I have lost many women in my long lifetime!  
I must have expressed my amusement aloud without my knowledge.  
Seconds later 4 sets of eyes turned to me. I waved and then made a dashed for the trees. I made a mental note to be more cautious of the sharper hearing of the mutts.

Ani  
" Jesus Christ, Em. Just freakin calm down!" I said pushing him into a chair. I'd already told everyone Embry had a shot due and they had to they did. Quickly in fact.  
"He's gone. There's nothing we can do about that. There's no way you'll catch him with such a disadvantage." The pled in my voice seemed to be enough. Slowly with deep breathes he began to calm, and his twitching skin calmed.  
"You're right. But we were careless;we should've done a run through." Em said eyeing Quil.  
"Your right, Em. But I've got the creeps,can we move this meet to my place?" Quil replied, his arm tight around Violet.  
"Yeah,sure,Man." Embry said,with a lopsided grin.  
And we began to head toward my front door.  
And it's a good thing we did, because just as we got off my drive way the entire house was engulfed in flames.  
My house had just exploded.

Quil  
I'd already tied Embry to a tree by the time the girls arrived.  
We'd split as soon as the realization struck us that there was only one person who could be behind this.  
Embry had started to turn, so I quickly tackled him and through him in the trunk of his Jeep. We barely made it to the Blacks' before the trembling got to severe. I felt bad because resisting like that...  
Jake had handed over rope without hesitation.  
" Ok, sorry it took so long. The officers were taken our statements and wanted to know if it could be connected to the kidnapping,blah,blah,blah." Anika said with her infamous look of disgust.  
" It's fine, but maybe you should talk to Em, over here." I say, tilting my head in his direction.  
"course." She says, dropping violets hand.  
I'm quick to take her hand.  
"Want to blow this popsicle stand?" I whisper in her ear.  
"Yeah, sure lets go." She laughs, giving my hand a squeeze.  
We sneak away without Anika or Em even noticing.  
I let her lead, following close behind her. I watched as the light lit up her hair making it a rich brown opposed to her normal black. I remember asking her, on one of our first dates if her hair color was nature. She laughed and said alot of people asked that but yes it was natural.  
At some point she turned around and caught me staring.  
She was standing in a ray of light. All her features were lit up.  
Her eyes a brown so basic yet so beautiful! They had flickers of amber around the pupil.  
Her skin looked paled and radiant.  
She looked like an angel.  
"What?" She said, her head tilted causing her hair to fall in a curtain at her side.  
"Your just so beautiful." I said. My cheeks grew warm. I hadnt meant to say it outloud.  
"Your just saying that," she replied her eyes dipping down and her cheeks ablaze.  
"The way you smile at the ground," I began to sing. She giggled.  
"Stop,Ani will kill you if she hears you." she said.  
I tipped up her chin and brought her lips to mine.  
"I don't care, as long as I get you till then." I said, against her lips.  
Just as they did, There was a piercing scream followed by a howl...


End file.
